


Taking the Last Name

by PalmerBlu



Series: The Wedding Bells Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmerBlu/pseuds/PalmerBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years together Morgan and Reid are ready to get married. When a question comes up at the engagement party that the two lovers weren't expecting things get rocky. Morgan has to put Reid at ease about the issue regarding last names before the marriage ends before it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was sitting around working on another story when this idea hit me. Then I had another and another, and eventually I decided to tie them all together and created a series of stories. So this is the first installment of the Wedding Bells Series. I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Small amount of profanity.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I only own the plot.

The party was in full swing as the team snacked and laughed. Music played in the background and the kids played with toys as they ran around. The scene was joyous and freeing. Reid and Morgan had put this gathering off three times already because of cases. But finally they were celebrating their engagement. After four years of being together, by each other’s side, they were taking that major step. They were finally getting married. Rossi brought out a bottle of red wine from the kitchen and quickly poured everyone a glass. After everyone was situated with a glass in hand he spoke.

                “It is a happy moment today for all of us. Happy because today, as a family, we gather to celebrate the engagement of two of our very own. Reid and Morgan have come a long way and to know that they are ready to make such a great commitment says a lot. We have watched Reid blossom under the care of Morgan. He has become more outspoken and less timid. He has become like a nephew to me and a part of my heart. And let’s not forget the changes that Reid has made to Morgan. Reid has taken our own resident ladies’ man and turned him into a domestic partner. A domestic partner that has shown us that he does have a softer side, even if it is only directed at Reid, and that he will always be Reid’s protector. I must say that I cannot think of a better pair of individuals than you to take this great step. Congratulations.”

                The team clapped and then sipped from their glasses. “Thanks Rossi, that means a lot to us.” Morgan squeezed Reid’s hand as he placed a quick kiss to the side of his head. Reid blushed at the affection but didn’t shrug away. While he was still getting use to the idea of being openly affectionate in front of the team, he loved the care and tenderness that Morgan showed him. It was one of the reasons that he had fallen in love with the man in the first place.

                “So, have you two decided on where the wedding will be held?” JJ leaned forward as she asked her question.

                “We have not decided yet JJ…with all the issues with same sex marriages we have yet to figure out exactly where we would like to get married.” Reid tightened his grip on Morgan’s hand seeking out some physical comfort.

                “Well whatever you decide I am sure that it will be great!”

                “Now for the big question.”

                “And what question might that be Prentiss?” Morgan didn’t know if he should be concerned about where this conversation was going. He decided to hear her out first before deciding whether or not to change the pace of the evening.

                “What will you two do about last names? We know that Morgan is too much of an alpha male to give up his last name, but will Reid change his last name to Morgan?” That question seemed to take Spencer by surprise. He had been thinking about it and honestly he had partly made up his mind. He was just waiting for the right moment to talk to Morgan about his decision. _There is nothing that I want more than to be connected to Derek in every way. That includes taking on his last name._

                Morgan was not so shocked by the question as much as he was by the fact that he had never given that concept very much thought. Every day for the past four years he had shared a bed with Spencer. He had showered beside this man, worked with him, been intimate with him, and much more. He had envisioned their entire future together, including children and a bigger home. Morgan was ready to shape his entire life around the younger agent, but yet he hadn’t considered one of the most basic of things. _Spencer isn’t saying anything. Maybe I should answer to take the heat off of the kid._

                “He will keep his own last name. No need to complicate things. Besides I am sure that you all would agree that one Derek Morgan is enough!” Morgan laughed with the team. What he and the others failed to notice was that the Reid was not laughing. There was a look of disappointment and rage written all over his face.

                “Yea, whatever Morgan said. No need to _complicate_ things. Excuse me.” With those words Reid stood and briskly walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Morgan wore a look of complete shock as he stared after the younger man. _What just happened? What is wrong with him?_

                “Anyone knows what the hell just happened?” Morgan was hoping that someone on the team would be able to shed some light on Reid’s behavior. Even after three years of living together, and almost a decade of working with the genius, Morgan was still often clueless to what was going on in the big brain of Reid’s. _That definitely keeps things interesting if nothing else._

                “Well my Chocolate Thunder God I think that our resident genius isn’t really happy with the answer that you gave.”

                “Morgan, have you ever even talked about the last name thing?” Hotch had his trademark serious look on his face with no hint of emotions.

                “Um, well no. I just assumed that it wasn’t an issue since we have never talked about it.” _I’ve wanted to talk to him, but I don’t want to push him too far. Now that the thought has been brought up I want nothing more than for Spence to have my last name._ Morgan kept his thoughts to himself, not quite ready to admit to something that he was still so unsure about where Reid stood.

                “Well Morgan you know what they say about assuming.” Stated Prentiss as she got up from her seat. _Yea I know. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me. So cliché and yet at this moment so true. Spencer is probably in the back dying of embarrassment and fuming with rage._ “We are just going to go now, so that you can try to fix this.”

                Morgan escorted the team to the door. He waved to them all as they pulled away, heading in different directions. Only when the last person was gone from sight did Morgan close the door and lock it. _Now to fix this thing with Spencer._ Morgan walked into the bedroom to find Reid with his back to him. He was standing at the window, peering out into nothing. Reid looked lost in thought. His eyes were empty and calculating and he had on the grimace that he usually wore whenever thoughts were coming faster than he could try to stop them. Morgan coughed to announce his presence and that was when Reid spun around quickly. The emotions that flickered across his face were difficult to read, but the ones that he eventually decided on were rage and hurt.

                “Hey Pretty Boy, you okay?” Morgan took a cautious step forward, still trying to gauge just how upset Reid was.

                “I don’t know Morgan. Am I okay? You seem to be able to answer for me any other time.” Morgan flinched at the venom lacing Reid’s words and the glare that was still focused on him. _I really screwed up this time. Way to go Derek!_ Morgan brought his mind back to the issue at hand to avoid any other problems. The last thing he needed was for Reid to find something else to be upset about.

                “Spence, what did I do? I want to make this right…just tell me what I did?”

                “Why can’t I take your last name?”

                “What?” Morgan was confused. He didn’t recall telling the young genius that he couldn’t become Spencer Morgan or even Spencer Reid-Morgan. So where was this coming from?

                “I said why can’t I take your last name? Is it because you are ashamed of me? Maybe it is because you don’t want to be tied down too much. Perhaps me having your last name will make this all too real for you! I don’t get it Derek, so please explain to me why the socially awkward genius can’t have his _husband’s_ last name!” Reid’s chest was rising and falling heavily. His façade had broken during his rant and now the intensity of his anger was provided loud and clear for Morgan. He ached to comfort his hurting partner, but his own rage was beginning to come forth.

                “I never said that Reid! Not once since we have been together have I regretted anything that we have done together! And where did all those reasons come from because they sure as hell didn’t come out of my mouth!”

                “So what is the reason then, Morgan? What reason did I miss?”

                “Spence I just assumed that you wanted to keep your name. God! It’s not like we have actually sat down and talked about it, so how was I supposed to know that you felt differently about it?”

                “Why not just ask then Morgan!” Reid grabbed the bridge of his nose as he paused to attempt to get his emotions under control. “Why not just ask Derek? If you want to know something that we haven’t talked about then just ask. We are a team Derek; we can’t just go around assuming anymore.”

                Morgan’s features softened as he listened to his partner. Reid was right; they could no longer just make assumptions whenever they felt the urge. To think that this entire argument was because he hadn’t thought to ask a question. One simple question would have averted this entire situation.

                “Derek Morgan don’t you dare get that look.” Morgan looked up at Reid.

                “What look?”

                “That, _this is all my fault and I am to blame,_ look. This is not your fault, at least not single handedly. We are both to blame. I have totally over reacted. I just let my insecurities get the better of me and there wasn’t even anything to worry about. So to solve this, if you want to me to keep my own last name then I will. See problem solved.” Reid began made his way to the bed but was stopped by Morgan, who placed himself in Reid’s path. He grabbed Reid’s hand before he started to speak.

                “No the problem is not solved.” Reid opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Morgan placing a finger to his lips. “Hear me out Pretty Boy. The problem is not solved, because I never said that I didn’t want you to have my last name. For the past four years we have been a team. Ever since we said the words I love you, I have not been able to think of anything more than I think about our future together. A future with a nice house with a huge backyard, children running around laughing and enjoying life, and you as my husband… _with_ my last name. Spence I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. So on the day that we say I do, I want us to walk away as Derek and Spencer Morgan. So Baby Boy, will you do me the honor of taking my name?”

                Reid felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes as he looked down at the floor. _I will not cry. I will not cry. Dammit I’m crying._ The tears seemed to leak forth on their own accord, making warm trails down his cheeks. He felt Morgan thumb away the tears before gently guiding him to meet his gaze. In the chocolate brown orbs that he had come to love so much all Reid could find was love and adoration.

                “Yes Derek, I will do you the honor of taking your name.”

                “Good Pretty Boy, because I don’t want to live another day without you. I love you Spencer.”

                “I love you too Derek.” Reid leaned forward for a kiss and Morgan happily obliged. They indulged in the taste of each other, while reveling in the knowledge of a life spent side by side, as long as they both shall live.


End file.
